Now You're Gone
by MetropolitanPrincess
Summary: The janitor at McKinley high watched Blaine Anderson. It had been years now since the shooting and Blaine still came. Blaine still looked sick without him, still broken. The janitor at McKinley High school knew Blaine Anderson had loved Kurt Hummel.


The janitor at McKinley High school watched Blaine Anderson. His eyes looked hollowed and his skin was almost grey. His clothes hung off his body and his hair was ungelled. He looked like he might be sick at any moment. The old man limped by as Blaine sat on the ground of the school that had both been a home and a prison for the love of his life. It was late and everyone had gone home, except for that janitor who knew Blaine well. He turned his head and nodded to him. Blaine nodded back as he sunk down to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"How did this happen? It shouldn't have happened. Not to Kurt."

He remembered the day nearly two months ago when his life turned upside down and became his own living hell. It all started with a phone call.

_

"Blow the Candles out, looks like a-"

Blaine smiled at his boyfriends ringtone and grabbed it quickly. He had a study period this hour so he was free to answer but he wondered how Kurt was calling. Didn't he have Eco at this time?

"Hi, Kurt! What's up?"

"Blaine!"

Kurt's voice sounded scared and pained. Blaine was already getting his things together and was ready to drive the hours' drive to where ever Kurt was.

"What's wrong, baby? Where are you? I'm coming right now."

"No, Blaine! No listen to me! Please! There are people here and they've got guns and-"

A broken sob cut off his rambling. Blaine felt panic set in as his heart stopped.

"Kurt- Just hold on- Someone will save you, baby. Where is everyone else? Are you alone?"

"I ran. I ran and I hid, but I heard them. I heard them scream and cry and beg."

Kurt couldn't breathe.

"I just ran away!"

There was a strangled sob in his need to be quiet, all his words hushed and low. Blaine felt his heart beat erratically.

"But I had to call you! I had to say good-"

Another strangled sob escaped as he tried to calm himself and stop the bitter words from falling from his mouth.

"I'm coming, Kurt. I'll save you. It'll be okay."

Kurt thought he might be sick at the idea of his boyfriend coming to his school and walking into this hellish nightmare. It frightened him and he made up his mind right then and there to be strong and do everything he could to make sure Blaine would be okay.

"Blaine, it's too late. They're going to find me. I just need you to know that I love you. I love you more then anything else and no matter what happens I love you. I've loved you since you took my hand on that staircase and sang that song. I love you so much it hurts. Please just say something."

Blaine choked back his tears and cried out. He could see people in the halls watching him, wondering if they should give him space or try to help him.

"I love you, Kurt. You are everything. I love you. I love you I love you I love you!"

Both boys where taking shaky breaths careful to listen to the other whispering over and over again, "I love you."

Both Kurt and Blaine heard the footsteps getting closer. Blaine screamed out.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Blaine, baby, it's okay. It's okay, baby. Breathe. I love you. Remember prom? They still can't touch us. They still can't touch what we have. I'll love you forever."

"No, Kurt! I can't live without you."

A small crowd had gathered around Blaine. One of the teachers had the news on, but muted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a reporter standing in front of McKinley appear on the screen.

"You have to. You have to keep going. You have a full life in front of you and I want you to live it all. Promise me."

Blaine sobbed a broken reply.

"I-" a shattered breath "promise."

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Kurt. Always. Forever and always."

Blaine heard the door open with a slam. He heard Kurt drop the phone and cry out in fear. He heard the ear shattering crack of the two gun shots. He heard laughter of the shooter. He heard the painful silence that followed.

"Kurt?"

Silence.

"Kurt!"

Still silence.

"KURT! NO!"

Blaine fell to the ground as the small crowd pulled closer to try to support him. Nick propped him up on his chest so he wasn't fully on the cold wooden floors. He was silent for a second, maybe in shock, maybe in denial. Then it all flooded his mind. Kurt was gone. Blaine couldn't see through the pain that racked his body. It felt like every last part of him had been cut into pieces and he was sure his heart was gone, not broken or shattered, just gone.

The anguished scream filled the room as Blaine Anderson broke.

_

The funeral was quiet. The sky was dark with clouds and the small crowd stood there awkwardly. None of them really knew Kurt, everyone who had known him either died in that school or was in the hospital. Almost no one had left unscathed.

The group of boys, it was later discovered, had been making a religious statement of some sort. Blaine really hadn't paid attention, hadn't understood. He didn't really pay attention to anything now. His mind was in a daze, always consumed by the memory of Kurt. His voice, his smile, his laugh, his everything.

He slowly walked to the casket and placed his small bouquet of white roses with one read rose in the middle next to the others. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out, only a chocked sob. Burt stood behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. Blaine grabbed onto it like a life line and hung his head.

"I love your son more than I can possibly say sir."

"I know."

Blaine turned around to face him. The both looked like they had aged 50 years in the span of a week. Blaine shook with the urge to cry. Burt pulled him into an embrace and both men cried into each other as the clouds opened up and rain poured down.

_

The janitor at McKinley high watched Blaine Anderson. It had been years now since the shooting and Blaine still came. Blaine still looked sick without him, still broken. The janitor knew that he had truly loved Kurt Hummel. He saw tears run down his face and once he heard a noise escape his throat that was so heartbroken, he knew the man would never be the same again. Blaine just watched the lockers. He watched their story and hope that one day he'd be strong enough to tell it.


End file.
